


The Titanic

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, F/M, Jack doesn't die, Romance, THEY WILL FIT ON THAT STUPID WOODEN BOARD, also, and, and gendry is rose, in which arya is jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: The ship stood tall and grand at the harbor unlike anything Gendry has ever seen. The orange and black funnel of the ship almost covering the bright sun. A rare sunny day that bestows Winterfell.Basically, the Titanic AU that no body asked for in which Arya is Jack and Gendry is Rose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones does NOT belong to me. 
> 
> Neither does the move titanic.
> 
> Some of the lines, descriptions, etc are taken from the movie and/or the script to make this easier on me.

The ship stood tall and grand at the harbor unlike anything Gendry has ever seen. The orange and black funnel of the ship almost covering the bright sun. A rare sunny day that bestows Winterfell.

“Gods, what is that horrid smell?” Lady Cersei Lannister muttered with a look of distastes as she covered her nose and mouth the sleeve of her red dress embroidered with golden twirls.

“That is the smell of the sea, my lady.” Qyburn replied after inhaling deeply, basking in the sunlight.

Gendry did not mind the smell. For he was amazed by the sheer beauty of the ship, the hustle of the people around him trying to load their luggages and the cries of tearful goodbyes filling his ears.

“I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the ship Euron Greyjoy has, Silence, he called it.” Cersei continued to complain.

“You can be blase about some things, Lady Cersei, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Silence, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths.” Lord Petyr Baelish comments as he helps her descend from the carriage, his eyes full of fascination mixed with a hint of amusement. 

“Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Lord Tywin.” Petyr stated as the man exited the carriage and stood beside his daughter, a look of disdain on his old and wrinkly face. 

Gendry paid no attention to the Lannisters, it had been years since he had left Winterfell and he didn’t want to spend his last moments on land listening to his future in-laws complaining about the most trivial things.

“She is a beauty.” His father, Robert Baratheon, commented with a slight chuckle. 

“Yeah.” Gendry breathed as his eyes skimmed the ship once more. 

“Cersei will be a great wife.” Robert continued. Gendry frowned. Of course, his father was talking about his future wife to be. How silly of Gendry to think that his father was talking about a ship, something that Robert only saw as a form of transportation. 

“We must hurry, my lords and ladies.” Petyr urged his companions as they heard the final boarding call and a loud, sharp whistle blowing.   

Gendry felt his stomach tighten in both nervousness and excitement. He would be on the boat for a month. Traveling from Winterfell to King’s Landing. He will be surrounded by nothing but the clear and fresh air. The blue and the depths of the sea. The cool wind blowing against. Gendry could almost feel it. 

“Peasants.” Cersei muttered as she, and her family, steered clear of those lesser than them. They were residing in the first class area and just the idea that the ship is shared with the common folk made Cersei sick to her stomach. 

Gendry tried not snap at her. He can’t believe that he is betrothed to a woman like her. 

Instead, he said, “They have the right to travel just like us.” His voice was light, trying to hide the frustration in his voice. 

Cersei rolled her eyes as Lord Baelish spoke behind them, “You are right, Gendry. Such a fine gentleman you grew up to be.” 

As Gendry finally made it on deck, his nerves over took his excitement. For something inside him that he needed to turn around, turn around and go back to where he came from. Maybe it was the large crowd, maybe it was because he hadn’t traveled in a very long time or maybe it was the fact that the day after they arrived in King’s Landing, he is to marry Cersei Lannister, the princess of the South.

But the dark haired, blue eyed boy just shook his head lightly and took calming breaths and looked over the railing as the common folk waved their goodbyes to their relatives and their loved ones. Gendry allowed himself a small smile.  

 

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, nothing belongs to me.

The mighty roar of the steam horns on the Titanic’s funnel filled every building near the harbor, signaling it’s final calls for departure. 

The sound of the broom sweeping the floor could be heard softly inside a grey and musty looking bar. It’s only occupants were; a man whose head was laid on the table after a night full of drinking, a woman who was munching on a bread, her hair pulled up in a messy updo and a round of table that consisted of four card players. From afar, they all looked like men. But if you look closer, you’ll notice that one of the player was a woman-grown. She shad choppy brown hair that reached just a few inches below her hairs. She was dressed in men clothes where the once white shirt was a faded grey color and her black slacks covered in spots of mud. 

She had a look of concentration, eyebrows pinched at the front, tongue sticking out. Her eyes calculated her opponents and when she deemed that they were anxious, she pulled the cards up higher and closer to her face to hide the fact that she was smirking. She shared a quick glance at her friend, Hot-Pie, as their components argued in Pentoshi.

“Hit me again, Illyrio.” The woman grown said jauntily. 

Her expressions were cheeky as she took the card in her hand while Hot-Pie liked his lips nervously and refused to take a card. 

The air was tense between them except for the woman-grown, her eyes hungrily looked at the round table that was filled coins from different countries, the coins were neatly stacked and on top of them lay two 3rd class tickets for RMS Titanic. 

The whistle blew again, a warning call. Its final warning call. 

“The moment of truth boys. Somebody's life's about to change.” The woman grown announced cheekily. 

Hot-Pie and the two Pentoshi laid their cards down. 

“Let’s see, Hot-Pie’s got Vosi. You two gents got Daorun as well.” The woman grown switched from Dothraki to High Valyrian effortlessly after taking a look at the cards on the table. 

“Sorry, Hot-Pie.” The woman said.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for? Did you lose our money? Arya my nan gave me-“

Arya, the woman grown, held her hand up to silence her friend, “Sorry, you're not gonna see your nan again for a long time...” 

She then slapped a full house down on the table and loudly shouted, “Cause you and I are going to King’s Landing, baby!”

A huge smiled broke out on to Hot-Pie’s lips as he hugged his best friend and cheered for their victory. 

The two Pentoshi took a quick look at Arya’s crads before Illyrio punched his friend for betting on the tickets and money. 

Arya quickly raked in the money and the two tickets before standing up and linking her arms with Hot-Pie. 

“We’re going to,” She started. 

“KING’S LANDING!” They finished in a sing-song voice. 

Arya kissed the tickets before jumping on Hot-Pie’s back, the bigger of the two galloping around the pub.

“We’re going to King’s Landing!” She said excitedly again as she hopped of off her friend. “The land of the sand and warm sun.” She inhaled and exhaled deeply as if she could smell the country. 

“Can you believe us common folk are going on board the titanic? We’re riding high style now! It feels…it feels like we’re royalty.” Hot-Pie said with a gleaming look in his eyes. 

“Anything is possible if you believe in it strongly, Hot-Pie.” Arya patted her friend’s arm.

Hot-Pie grinned and looked at the pub keeper, “We’re going to King’s Landing!”

Said pub keeper snorted, “No, mate. Titanic is going to King’s Landing. In five minutes.” 

Arya’s eyes widened, “Shit! Come on, Hot-Pie!” she grabbed all of her stuff as fast as she can.  

“Valar Morghulis.” She grinned at her “audience” before running out the pub, Hot-Pie hot on her trail.  

Arya and Hot-Pie were carrying everything that they own in a small and beaten up bag. Considering that they didn’t have much, just some clothes and a few sanitary items, they decided it was best to share one bag, Hot-Pie holding on to it tightly as they sprinted towards the harbor. They zig zagged their way through the crowd, bumping into them and throwing a quick ‘Sorry!’ over their shoulders as they made their way to the terminal. 

They bumped into very slow moving gentlemen, who shouted angrily after they ran passed him and trying to dodge piles of luggage and weave through groups of people. 

Arya stopped dead in her track as she neared the ship. Her sight couldn’t fully take in the Titanic due to its enormous size. Her stomach fluttered in excitement, a hint of a smile growing on her lips. 

Hot-Pie runs back and grabs Arya once he noticed that she wasn’t running by his side. They sprinted once more, putting all of their energy into their legs to reach the third class gangway at the E deck. They reached the bottom of the ramp breathless, Hot-Pie’s hands on his knees. 

“Shit!” Arya cursed as a ship’s officer detaches the ramp from the top, swinging down from the gangway doors. 

“Wait!! We’re passengers!” Arya shouted, her lungs screaming at her after all that sudden and fast running. She waves their tickets high in the air to show the office their evidence.  

“Have You been through inspection?” The officer asked, a wary look on his face. 

“Of course!” Arya lied easily, “We don’t have lice, we never do. We’re from Winterfell.” She added cheerfully while throwing a quick glance at Hot-Pie, who was obviously too tan to be from the North, “Both of us.” 

The officer sighed, not wanting to deal with their obvious lie after the long and hellish morning that he’d been through. “Right. Come aboard.” 

The officer reattached the gangway and allowed for the two to come aboard. He glanced at their tickets, trying hard not to smirk at the Pentoshi sounding names, before passing it back to Ary and Hot-Pie. 

“Illyrio,” He said while Arya grinned at him. 

“And Nevio.” Hot-Pie did a mock salute.

 “Come on, Nevio.” Arya called back as he tried not to run up the ramp. 

When they were both safely on the deck and the officer removed the gangway once more, the two of them whoop and holler in victory and run down the corridor, grinning from ear to ear. 

“We are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!” Arya hollered as the whistle blew to indicate their departure. 

Arya and Hot-Pie ran across the deck and up the steel stairs to the poop deck. They get to the rail and Arya began to yell and wave to the crowed below on the dock.

“Y’know somebody?” Hot-Pie asked breathlessly, his upper body resting on the railing. 

“Nope.” Arya popped the ‘p’, “But it feels nice.” She smiled. 

She turned to the crowed, and as loudly as she could, she shouted “Goodbye! Goodbye, I’ll miss you all!” and waved frantically at them. 

Hot-Pie grinned at his best friend. It was moments like these that Hot-Pie thanked the Gods for bringing Arya into his life.

Straining up, he turned to face the crowds and joined his best friend in her heartfelt goodbyes. 

“Goodbye! I’ll never forget you!”  

Arya laughed brightly beside him as the crowed waved back at them, a shadow moving across them as the ship set sail. Their form growing smaller and smaller by the minute as the Titanic picks up speed.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update after getting an encouraging comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

The first class of the Titanic was absolutely breathtaking. There were small beige colored wall lamps out in the hallway and when they’re switched off, the carpeted floor (that was a nice red color with golden flower patterns) would have those small lightbulbs to help you walk in the dark.

The doors of the suits, yes, that’s right suits, have the numbers written in gold and there was a small golden plaque with the renter’s name written in elegant cursive.

Inside the suit, there was a small living room with two white arm chairs and a single long couch that you could drown in the minute you sit on it. There is a small round, brown carpet in the center and a clear table with black colored legs. A chandelier hanging in the center of the living room, the ceilings had complex looking designs.

There were three doors in the living room. The first door lead you to a small closet for hanging your coats, hats, umbrellas and any small luggage that you have. The second door on the far left lead you to small kitchen with marble counters and kitchen bar. The fridge was in a black color that complimented the color scheme of the room. A fruit basket was placed in the middle of the kitchen counter with a card in it that read, _Welcome on board the Titanic. May you have a restful and enjoyable journey._

The third, and last door, in the middle led to the master bedroom. The walls were made out of Teak wood that made the room look cozy. The walls were painted a deep red at the top edges of the wall and golden wall lamps scattered across the wall here and there. The bed was pushed against the center wall of the room and it was a Barocco leather panel queen sized bed with ivory and gold sheets, pillows and blanket. On the side of the bed were two bedside tables that were ivory in color with golden handles. A Victorian era-esque lamp were on each bedside table. On the right wall hung a stag mantle, below it was a writing and reading desk. On the left wall was a door that led you to a large bathroom where the sink and bathtub were in ivory colors as well.

In short, the first class was magnificent. However, those materialistic things meant little for Gendry as he stepped into the room and took in his sleeping quarters for the next month.

He quietly sighed as he took out his newly purchased paintings and tried to picture where to hang them on the wall.

“Those mud puddles were certainly a waste of money.” Cersei stated in disdain, slightly shifting to allow the ship’s staff to bring in the rest of their items.

“You’re wrong.” Muttered Gendry not impolitely while holding one of the paintings up and trying to align it with the room, “They’re marvelous, ahead of our time.”

Cersei rolled her eyes behind him and then stole a quick look at the dots that Gendry deems as art, “My baby Tyrion can do better and he’s an imp.”

Gendry’s jaw clenched at Cersei comment and at the insult towards her brother. He ignores Cersei and the crew as he finally hangs up the painting.

He was about to lift the other one when Cersei’s hands held onto his wrist, making him look up at the blonde in confusion, and pulling him away from the paintings and towards the bed.

“Forget about the paintings for a bit and try to focus on me.” Cersei muttered breathlessly while bringing both of Gendry’s hands on her slim waist and her right hand curdling Gendry’s cheek.

Gendry, feeling his entire body tense and sweat pooling at the back of his neck, was about to reject Cersei’s advances when Qyburn thankfully interrupted them.

“My lord and lady, lunch will be served in fifteen minutes time. I advise you to freshen up before leaving for the first class dining room.”

Gendry wasn’t sure of a look of disappointment or gratitude that flashed in Cersei’s eyes but he knew _he_ was grateful for the interruption.

The first class was as grand and magnificent as the first class suits. The walls were made from fine cherry wood and the ceiling had a chandelier placed near the enter door, in the center of the room and at the back of the room.

Gendry, his father Robert, his fiancé Cersei and her father Tywin sat at a long table with other first class passengers, Lady Olenna Tyrell being one of them. She was a spunky old woman who wasn’t afraid to speak her mind even when they did not fit the high class standards. Olenna didn’t care for she knew she would never fit in. She was born and raised as a poor woman and married a poor man who, out of dumb luck, struck gold at Highgarden. Lady Olenna was dressed in a blue evening gown with a large blue hat that had a big white feather stuck into it.

“She is the largest moving object ever made by man in history.” Spoke lord Petyr Baelish, his hand holding a tall glass of red wine, “And our master shipbuilder, Lord Jorah Mormont here, designed her from the keel plates up.”

Lord Jorah Mormont, a modest looking man in his forties tried to hide his discomfort at all the attention he was receiving from the high class passengers. The sun shone from the windows behind him making his blond hair almost look white.

“I might have built her, but lord Baelish was the one with the vision of a grand ship that will cater to everyone’s needs. It took years and a lot of hard work to build this beauty but here she is…” His eyes roam the dining room, “…willed into solid reality.”

“A question for you, my lords,” Olenna spoke after taking a sip from her wine, Gendry noticed how Cersei’s expression turned sour, “Why’re ships always referred to as a ‘she’? Is it because men think that half of the women have big sterns and should be weighed in dragons?”

Everyone at the table laughed, save for Cersei. Even her father Tywin laughed politely at the old woman but Gendry knew that the stone hearted man didn’t actually mean it.

Gendry slips out a packet of cigarette from his pocket and lights up a stick.

“You know I don’t like people who spoke, Gendry.” Cersei said through a tight smile.

Before Gendry could reply, Robert chuckled in a drunken haze and slapped Cersei, what he thought was, gently on her shoulder.

“Leave him be, woman!” His cheeks were red as he poured himself another glass full of Ale, “Let him be a man.”

Cersei did not hide her eye roll from the people at the table.

Tywin gave Gendry a meaningful look that made Gendry remove the cigarette from his lips and put it out.

Lady Olenna, sharp as ever, never missed the interaction between the two.

“Are you going to decide what he will be having for lunch as well?” The old woman commented, making Gendry smile slightly in appreciation.

Tywin stared at Olenna in a way that made Gendry think that he was going to stab her but he didn’t have the opportunity because she then faced Petyr and asked him, “May I know who came up with the name Titanic? Was it you Lord Mormont?”

“Why, yes. It was me.” Jorah replied, “I wanted a name that signified the length and size of the titanic and-”

Jorah was interrupted by Gendry, who was silent throughout lunch, saying “Do you know of the Braavosi scholars? Their ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, my lord,”

Petyr chokes on his wine while his father laughs loudly while smacking his knee. Gendry smirked at the passengers before glancing at his in-laws.

“Repulsive.” He heard Cersei mutter next to him.

“Excuse me.” Gendry bowed lightly before walking away.

“Seems like a wild bull. You sure you can handle such a man, Cersei?” Lady Olenna questioned and ate some grapes.

Cersei’s left eyebrow rose upwards while exhaling silently, eyes never breaking away from Olenna’s wise and sharp ones.

“Well, I suppose I may have to tighten the rope around his neck.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we met some new characters in this chapter.
> 
> I know it's taking a while for Gendry and Arya to meet but I promise you that they will meet in the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Arya was sitting on a bench drinking up what little sun light that slithered between the clouds, a heavy sheep’s wool jacket protecting her from the cold wind. She had her knees pulled up that was supporting a leather bound sketching pad. With a charcoal pencil, she drew rapidly. Her eyes never leaving the third class passenger who was playing with his daughter, both sporting happy smiles while the little girl shouting whenever her father tried to catch her. The seagulls above them squarking.

Drawing was the only thing Arya was gifted with unlike her sister Sansa who seemed to be gifted with every form of talent. Drawing was the only thing that gave Arya a personality. She looked at her drawing once she was done, a satisfied smile on her lips. Hot-Pie looked over Arya’s shoulder and nodded his head appreciatively.

“That’s typical.” A man spat behind them as he watched a crewmember walking three small dogs around the deck. “First class dogs come down here to take a shit.”

Arya did a halfway turn to face the scowling young man.

“That’s so we know where we rank in the scheme of things.” Arya commented, a playful look in her eyes.

“Like we could forget.” The young man snorted while putting out his cigarette, “The name’s Podrick but everyone calls me Pod.” He extended his hand for the two to shake.

“Arya.”

“Hot-Pie.”

“Hot-Pie?” Pod asked with his eyebrows raising upwards to his hair line.

Hot-Pie shrugged, “I love to bake.”

Arya glanced across the deck, taking in the people around her in various classes. Her eyes roamed the deck until they reached the aft railing of B deck promenade where a handsome man stood. The sun that was exposed briefly shone upon the handsome man, making it difficult to see what he looks like but when the clouds covered up the sun again, Arya could see the sad expression on the young man’s face.

It made something inside of Arya stir. Was it that a first classed dressed in a suit hunching against the railing? Or was it the sad look on his face? The man was handsome, Arya can admit that, but he was also mysterious. She watched as the handsome man undid his tie and opening the first few buttons of his suit and running his fingers through his well combed hair until it became messy. The handsome man was lost staring at the sea, and Arya was so lost staring at the man, that they both were surprised when a blond haired woman came up behind the man and took his arm, whispering in his ears. The handsome man jerked his arm away, making the woman scowl. They argue heatedly about something that Arya couldn’t hear until the handsome man stormed away. The blonde woman seemed to mutter something to herself before going after the man.

“Forget it, girlie.” Podrick spoke while patting his hand on Arya’s thin shoulders, “You’d be more likely to fly a dragon than be as close as that lord.”

 

All his life Gendry wanted to be normal, someone average. He never cared for being a rich lord who had to marry a rich lady. When he was younger, he would constantly sneak off from his lessons and spend his day at the smithery, entranced by how metal and glass could be heated and reshaped into a weapon or into a common household item. He would often beg his father to be an apprentice for the smith but his then handsome and lean father would laugh and ruffle his hair.

“Why would you need to be an apprentice for some lowborn smith when you are to be lord?” Robert Baratheon would ask.

Gendry would frown at his father and for the next few weeks would purposefully perform horribly with his maesters as if to tell his father _if you don’t do what I want, why should I?_

That made his father very angry. He yelled, he shouted and he screamed at Gendry. It frightened the boy especially when his father roughly held onto his chin and pointed a finger at his face, threatening that if he didn’t do as told, there will be consequences.

Gendry didn’t feel anything as he joined his family and soon to be in-laws with the other high borns. Everything felt numb to him as the sound of Robert and Cersei laughing reaching his ears. Gendry’s eyes were empty as he stared at his plate that still had food in it, barely listening to the loud chatter around him.

Gendry saw his whole life flashing before his eyes, similar to those near death experience. He saw himself as a child practicing to be a proper lord, he saw himself as ten and six, going to his first banquet, he saw himself now onboard the Titanic and then he saw himself as an old man at another banquet but this time, he was surrounded by his children and grandchildren. Every flash of his life looked the same. Him, looking miserable with a permeant frown his lips, eyes soulless as he went from one banquet to another. Slowly, Gendry’s breathing picked up speed. They were short and shallow while his heart beat faster and faster as sweat formed on his forehead. He was dying. He could feel it. He stood up with shaky legs, ignoring the confused looks around him, and ran outside of the dining hall.

He ran along the B deck promenade, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. His hair was disheveled, his face red and sweaty. He didn’t cry but he was very close to crying. He ran and ran, not knowing where his legs were carrying him.

 

Arya was lying on her back on one of the benches on the deck, her eyes hypnotized by the twinkling stars that scattered the black sky, her arms pillowing her head as she exhaled slowly and watched her breath swirl into the night sky.

The sound of urgent footsteps caught her attention. She sat up as she saw the handsome man from earlier running up the stairs from the well deck and running pass her.

Arya doesn’t know why but she felt something within her telling her to follow that man because if she didn’t, something bad would happen.

Gendry’s lungs screamed at him to stop as he ran across the deserted fantail, his breath hitching in the occasional sob. He runs faster, ignoring the ache in his legs, until he slams against the base of the stern flagpole and clings there, panting. His eyes staring at the black water that seemed to be calling for him to join in the dark depth and leave whatever that was bothering him behind.

“Don’t do it.”

Gendry whipped her head around at the sound of a woman’s voice, momentarily thinking it was Cersei, until his eyes saw the thin figure of a woman with brown hair.

“Oh, it’s you.” Gendry muttered.

“You know me?” Arya sounded surprised.

Gendry rolled his eyes while holding back a snort, “I felt you staring at him earlier today. Your eyes were too intense to ignore.”

Arya smiled but saw the tear trails on his cheeks and show frowned.

“Take my hand. I’ll pull you back in.” She reached her hand out, as if to tame a wild animal.

“NO!” Gendry said harshly as he tried to move away from Arya, “Stay where you are. If you move I will jump, I swear it.”

“No you won’t.” Arya said cheekily.

“What do you mean I won’t? Do not tell me what I can and cannot do. You don’t own me.” Gendry spat.

Arya held her hands up in defense, “I mean if you wanted to jump then you would have done it already, m’lord.”

“Don’t call me that!” Gendry hissed at the woman.

“I’m sorry. But please, take my hand.”

Gendry stared at the small hand in front of him. They were so fragile and dainty that Gendry wandered how she could ever pull him back in. His eyes trailed from her hand to her warm eyes and gentle smile on her lips.

He’s confused now. There he is, standing on the railing about to finish it all when this random and annoying stranger interrupts him.

“You’re distracting me. Go away!” he stated after almost losing his footing.

“I can’t.” Arya withdrew her hand, “I’m involved now. If you let to then I have to jump after you.” He held his hands up.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll die.”

Arya shrugged, “I’m a good swimmer.” She said and then proceeded to take of her jacket.

“The fall alone would kill you.” Gendry stated.

“It would hurt.” Arya said casually, “I’m not saying it wouldn’t. To be honest, I’m a lot more worried about the water being so cold.”

Gendry looked down, a look of concern taking over his feature at the realization of what he was actually doing.

“How cold?” Gendry asked quietly.

Arya was taking off her shoes as she answered, “Freezing. Probably even more than that. After all, you are in the North.” She smirked up at him.

Seeing that Gendry was deep in his thoughts, as if weighing his options, Arya spoke, “I knew of this boy, Theon, who was a spunky man who thinks of himself as high and mighty. He never listened to anyone and always tried to prove how brave and strong he was. Until one night, he accepted a challenge from one of the whores, Rose, to jump into the freezing for thirty minutes. If he succeeds, then he is the strongest man.”

“What happened to him?”

Arya didn’t answer immediately, but when she did, her voice was grave, “He jumped in and lasted about five minutes. People had to fish him out of the water. He was shaking and muttering nonsense by the time he was on land. As we tried to warm him up, he kept telling us what he felt when he jumped. He said that the water was so cold that it felt like a sword cut you right down to the middle. Then it felt like thousands of tiny daggers stabbing you everywhere. He died later that night because he couldn’t get warm enough.”

Arya stole a quick look at Gendry and saw that the color drained from his face.

“You’re lying.” He muttered.

“Why would I? He was my brother, Robert’s, friend. Burying him wasn’t easy.”

Gendry’s eyes locked with Arya and the girl knew that he wanted her to help him but was too stubborn to say so. She slides a step closer.

“Come on. You don’t want to end up like Theon. Take my hand.” Arya reached her hand out.

Gendry, once again, stares at the dainty hand. He looked into her eyes, eyes that were so warm and inviting that he didn’t even realize that his hand was reaching out to grab hers.

“Alright.” He breathed out as he clasped his hand around her rough ones.

“Arya Stark.” She smiled at him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark.” His voiced quivered.

Gendry started to turn and be pulled up back in. His head was lightheaded and he felt dizzy for standing at a high place in the cold for so long. As he started to climb, his shoes slip against the wet railing and his body is falling. Well, it would have if Arya hadn’t think quickly and held both of his hands and trying to pull him back up with all the force that she had.

“HELP! HELP!” Cried Gendry as the tears slipped from his eyes and fell into the dark sea below.

“I’ve got you! I won’t let go!” Arya shouted back as she pulled herself backwards to lift Gendry up. Gendry tried to get his feet on the railing but it was too wet and slipper.

With one last and strong pull, Arya managed to pull the both of them over the railing and fall onto the deck in a tangled heap with Gendry on top of Arya.

“What do we have here?” Bronn, sailor asked after running to the end of the boat when he heard cries for help.

Gendry quickly gets on his feet, pulling Arya along with him.

Bronn’s eyes switched between the two, “Right. Turn around, lass.”

“What?” Arya asked insulted.

“You were all over this gentleman. And that’s a crime.”

Arya didn’t say anything as Bronn held her hands tightly, calling for one of the other sailors to call for Lord Mormont.

“What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?” Cersei asked in disdain, “Look at me, you little filth. What did you think you were doing?” she spat.

“Cersei, stop! It was an accident!”

“An accident?” She sneered as rage filled her eyes.

“It was. A stupid one, really. I was leaning over board to look at the propellers and slipped.” Gendry made eye contact with Arya. “I would have gone overboard if it wasn’t for…Lady Stark.”

Cersei rolled her eyes, “Men and their machines. No wonder you all die so young.”

“Gendry does like his metals, I’ll give you that.” Robert chuckled.

“Was that what happened, girl?”

Stealing a quick look at Gendry, Arya nodded her head, “Uhhh, yeah. Pretty much.”

“The girl’s a hero then.” Jorah announced happily, trying to defuse the tension.

“Yes, yes. She’s a hero. Let’s go back inside, it’s too cold.” Cersei muttered while standing next to Gendry and rubbing his arms as if to speed up the warming process.

“Perhaps a little something for the girl?” Bronn whispered as Cersei passed by.

“Qyburn. Ten dragons for the girl.”

“Ten dragons for the man you love?” Gendry questioned Cersei.

“Forgive me, my live.” She pecked Gendry’s cold cheek before turning to face Arya with a condescending look at her unwashed face, messy hair and ratted clothes.

“Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow?”

Arya, never breaking eye contact with Gendry, replied, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Cersei gave a tight lip smile before tightening her hold against Gendry in a protective manner and walked away.

“You might want to put your shoes back on.” Qyburn suggested to the girl who was still looking at the direction where Gendry disappeared to.

Arya looked down at her feet.

“Interesting how the young lord slipped so suddenly and you had the time to take off your jacket and shoes?” His voice had amusement in it but his eyes were cold.

Arya could only glare at the smirking man as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY FINALLY MEET!! WHOOP WHOOP!
> 
> This is a very long chapter, you guys (2429 words) and I would appreciate some comments from you guys because it keeps me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Gendry x Cersei is weird but like she's the only one I can think of who is perfect for Cal's character? So I thought why not???
> 
> Also I was debating if they should travel from king's landing to winterfell or from winterfell to king's landing but chose the latter since it fits the movie best.
> 
> Idk if I will actually continue or not but I thought I have a short intro posted. Maybe I'll continue this but we'll see :)


End file.
